wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack
The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack is the 8th Wiggles album. It was released in 1997 and is the soundtrack to The Wiggles Movie, released the same year. The soundtrack was recorded in 1996 and 1997. This album includes every song used in the film (except for The Chase for unknown reasons), plus a multimedia track called Wiggles Interactive accessible from a 32-bit computer. This album was released in the US under the title "Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie", with the same tracks as the Australian and New Zealand album, with the exception of Wiggles Interactive. Tracklist Personnel * Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Tony Harvey, Carolyn Ferrie, Roger Lemke, Paul Paddick, Anthony Silvestrini, Sofia Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini * Backing Vocals - Anthony Silvestrini, Sofia Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini, Paul Paddick, Greg Truman, Carolyn Ferrie and Kevin Bennett * Guitars - Murray Cook, Anthony Field and Terry Murray * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano on "Wally's Dream Music" - David Anthony * Keyboards - Jeff Fatt * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay * Saxophones and Clarinet - Anita Thomas * Drums - Tony Henry and Peter (Fuji) Iacono * Drum Programming and Synthesizer - Boo Boo & Mace Staff * Remixing: Boo Boo & Mace * Mixing: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd and Anthony McKenzie * Composers, Song Lyricists & Arrangers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field and Greg Page * Dialogue Lyricists: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Package Design by: Leonor Egea and Mark Murphy * Original Ideas: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field Release Dates Australia: October 20, 1997 America: Feburary 4, 2003 United Kingdom: April 2, 2000 Trivia * "Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)", "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)", "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" were all re-recorded for this soundtrack as well as the film. The original recordings of those songs have now become rarities. * The instrumental track for "Hot Potato" was later reused for the 1998 version of the song, but is different from the one used on the 1994 version. * "I'm a Cow" is the only previously released song that appears in its original version. "Romp Bomp a Stomp" was non re-recorded, but was remixed to remove Dorothy's spoken lines. * "Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?" was originally in D major when it was recorded for the Big Red Car album and video. This re-recorded version is in E major. * Teddy Bear Hug was reused as a remix video on The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video and the American and UK re-recordings of Yummy Yummy, but it was credited as Point Your Finger on the song title, due to being the main song used in the track. Also, the remix was sung by the Wiggle Puppets in the video. * Two songs Quack Quack and Nya Nya Nya were first performed in Wiggledance! Live in Concert. * This album has the original speed for the songs. * The Chase song was supposed to be on this soundtrack, but it was cut out at the last minute, due to time constraints. Recordings December 1996 * Quack Quack (ONLY the Piano & Trumpet Tracks) * Nya Nya Nya January 1997 * Hey There Wally * Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) * Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) * Rock-A-Bye Your Bear * We Like To Say Hello (Instrumental) * Quack Quack (ONLY the Lead and Backing Vocals, Drums & Snoring Tracks) Gallery TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackBackCover.jpg|Back Cover TheWigglesMovieSoundtrack-Inside.jpg|Booklet and Disc TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackCassette.jpg|Cassette TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|"The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" at the 1998 album awards. TheWigglesMovieCoverinSoundtrackCommercial.jpg|Soundtrack cover in commercial TheWigglesMovieLogoinSoundtrackCommercial.jpg|Logo in commercial TheWigglesMovieSoundtrackCommercial.jpg|"The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" in commercial File:MI0002060524.jpg|American album cover (under the title Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie) File:Untitled (03).png|American back cover (HiT re-release) MagicalAdventure-CDBack(KochRecordsversion).jpg|American back cover (Koch Records re-release) DarylSomersholdingTheWigglesMovieSoundtrack.jpg|Daryl Somers holding soundtrack on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" TheWigglesMovieSoundtrack-TVCommercial.jpg|A TV commercial TheWigglesMovieSoundtrack-ABCCommercial.jpg|ABC TV commercial Sampler Version In the US, a 3 song sampler CD of Magical Adventure! was sold with some copies of Wiggly Safari. The sampler was in a cardboard slipcase, and it featured the cover art nearly identical to the US album art. Tracklist *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *Let's Have a Party *Hey There Wally MagicalAdventureSamplerCDBackCover.jpg|Back cover Album Booklet See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:1997 Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:1997 albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums